Because of Dogs and Fanfics
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: He let out a groan, biting his lower lip. If he is injured, it means he can not work. Neither as an ice skating instructor nor in fanfict. And now only God, and the doctor must know when.


**Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki !**

 _'He's_ _in a bad mood. First, the person who should be your future partner is a day late._ _According to his annoying boss, someone 'special' coming from abroad is to come._ _Someone who belongs to a strange institution that has connections to all the police in the world, and this person seems to be able to assist the Special Crimes Investigation Unit to which he belongs._ _With the torrential rain falling outside, the night is not one of the best._ _And when he thinks nothing could get worse, the director responsible for the unit comes out screaming._

 _"We have a crime._ _In the ice skating rink._ _You two should go to the scene immediately._ _You two should use the security camera system and stand by for investigation into the victim and those involved. "_

 _The boss, who can only grunt at not being able to give orders at that moment, only raises his right arm._

 _"Go."_

 _And the four presents obey, leaving to curse their lot when they are out of reach of their superiors. '_

...

Yuuri lets out a sigh and lowers the screen of his laptop, leaning back in his chair, sullen. The draft of his new Fanfic, Bloody Ice, is not coming out as he wished. After his last story, about a musical Reality Show, became popular, his virtual fans are looking forward to another good story. The only problem is that Yuuri has no idea how to build two of the most important characters: _Main ones._

"I think I need coffee," he says, getting up from his chair and walking out of his room, walking to the kitchen.

But for his sadness, he only has a little coffee. And he knows he will need many. Letting out a long groan, he looks at the clock, seeing that it's 3 hours away from his birthday. He picks up his wallet, his keys and his jacket, leaving the apartment he shares with graphic designer Phichit Chulanont for a few more days, since he lives with his boyfriend.

Walking toward the nearest market, he decides to recall all the ideas he had for the new story.

"The place I chose will be in Russia and one of the themes I will portray is homophobia, plus crime scenes. One of the main characters is a local detective, and the other is his new partner, a Japanese. "He says, stopping walking when the traffic light changes to yellow. "Hmmm ..."

But his line of thought is interrupted when he sees a large brown poodle pass by his left side and move on the sign that is green for the cars. When he notices, he is gripping the dog hard, is hit and flung, and begins to feel strong pains in the back, head and in his right arm, while the dog lets out grunts. I feel a lot of people gather around me and I hear someone shouting a name not too strange to me.

"Makkachin!"

 _Wait._ _Come again?_

 _A brown-haired poodle, larger than his Vicchan and named Makkachin?_ _No. way._

I lie on the floor, looking embarrassed. Where are my glasses? I can not move my right arm. But even so, I can distinguish the silver hair from my former university professor and owner of my heart, Victor Nikiforov. Oh my god I must be too bad to be thinking like a fool instead of panicking.

I can feel the dog being taken from my arms, and several voices speak at the same time.

"He's bleeding a lot."

"Is the ambulance on the way?"

"Yes, I've already called."

"Better get him off the street. It's disrupting traffic. "

"Katsuki, hold on."

 _Who's calling me?_

But he ends up losing his senses before he knows the answer.

 **~ x ~**

When he wakes up, he is lying in a hospital room. Your body hurts and something prevents you from moving your right arm. When he sees that the arm is plastered, he widens his eyes.

"Oh, shit," he says, touching his head where a bandage was placed on his forehead.

He let out a groan, biting his lower lip. If he is injured, it means he can not work. Neither as an ice skating instructor nor in fanfic. _And now only God, and the doctor must know when._

When the door opens and Victor Nikiforov, owner of his heart, appears. Yuuri is scared. _So it was Makkachin really?_ _She is fine?_

"Professor Nikiforov," the Japanese says, breaking the silence.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Katsuki. Call me Victor. "The Russian says.

"Then call me Yuuri, please." Feeling his face boil, Yuuri lowers his face. "Victor."

"Okay, Yuuri!" He says, opening his famous heart-shaped smile.

"How is Makkachin?" I ask, worried. "She is fine?"

"Yes. You protected her, "he replied, undoing the smile. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I undid her leash and she ran off. I panicked when I saw her cross the signal and when I realized, you were on the floor, all bruised, with her in her arms ... "

"It's okay, Victor. Good thing she did not hurt. "Yuuri smiled, making the Russian look at him in surprise.

"How can you smile, even all hurt ?! You could have died ! "He speaks loudly, startling Yuuri, who flinches.

But before they could continue to speak, a doctor appears at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Katsuki! Glad you woke up! "He says excitedly. "Mind answering some questions?"

Yuuri nods.

"Your full name?"

"Yuuri Katsuki."

"Your age?"

"Before I respond, can I tell what time it is?" The Japanese man asks, and the doctor laughs.

"Almost 2:30 in the morning."

"Ah. So, 24 years. "

Victor, in silence, is confused. _Why did Yuuri ask the time before saying his age?_

"Are you chinese?"

"No, Japanese. From the city of Hasetsu, "Yuuri says, not feeling offended by the doctor's asking if he's Chinese.

"Do you work?"

"Yes."

"With what?"

"I teach kids how to skate on ice."

The doctor asks more questions if he is happy with the results.

"We did tests and now, I can say with certainty that you have no problem in your head, be it physical or mental. Just one swollen part and one not too deep cut. On his back and legs, more sore. The problem is his left arm, whose fracture was exposed but firm thanks to the jacket he was wearing. He will have to stay at least 3 months in plaster, take medicine for pain, make no effort with it and return from month to month to evaluate the recovery. "The doctor explains and Yuuri just takes a deep breath. "You can go home. Do not forget to take your exams and medicine at the front desk. "

"Right. Thank you, Doctor. "Yuuri says, getting out of bed with difficulty.

A pair of arms helps him and he comes face to face with Victor, who holds him at the waist and shoulder.

 _stopped working._ _Reason: overheating._

"Yuuri, may I take care of you during your recovery? Consider as my apologies and thanks for having protected Makka. "He speaks, awakening the Japanese from his catch.

"No need! It was an accident! "The Japanese man says, surprised. "I am fine. But thank you so much for volunteering. "

"At least give me your phone. So I can get in touch with you and find out how you are. "He asks, and the Japanese give way to his famous dog look. "And let me take it home."

When Yuuri picks up his cell phone, he sees him with the screen broken. He turns on it, taking a deep breath, only letting go when the device starts. He records Victor's number, which does the same with his.

"OK! Contact saved! "Victor speaks, excited.

Yuuri nods. And decides to risk a selfish request.

"Victor? Can you send me pictures of Makkachin? "He asks, squeezing his cell phone with his left hand. "I can send you pictures of Vicchan in return."

"Vicchan?" He asks, confused.

Yuuri then moves his cell phone, sending a picture of his poodle in a message. When Victor receives and reads, he widens his eyes.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Victor exclaims excitedly. "Is it a puppy yet?"

"No, he's a Mini Poodle." Yuuri responds, smiling broadly.

Victor moves his cell phone and Yuuri gets a message. In it, a photo of him and Makkachin.

"Okay, let me take you home," Victor says, and Yuuri just claims, letting himself be helped by him.

With exams, attestation and remedies in hand, Yuuri indicates to Victor where he lives. In the car, Victor tells Yuuri that a good hobby for him would be to read on a computer and he suggests fanfics. _How the hell does Victor Nikiforov know about Fanfics?_

"I recommend a fic called Shall We Sing? From a writer named Haruyuki. The name in Japanese means spring snow and ... Ah, you should know that, you're Japanese ... "

Yuuri just stands silent, his mind still registering the shock. _Victor Nikiforov, owner of your heart, read and liked your Fanfic?_ _If I could read his mind, would I discover the truth?_

 _Read the mind?_

 _What if the Japanese in my new story could read minds?_ _So he could help solving complicated crimes._ _And he suffers from prejudice by being a foreigner working in the Police._ _And maybe ... Victor Nikiforov could be my inspiration for the Russian detective who will be his partner._ _And little Yuri, Mila, and Georgi from my skating class may be the other detectives._ _And the couple who always catch them at the end of class, like their superiors._

 _This is perfect._ _If only ... I could use my right arm to type ..._

"Yuuri? Are you okay? "The Japanese awakens from his thoughts, and looks around, noticing that he has already arrived in his old building.

"Thank you very much, Victor. Good evening! "He says, hurrying out of the car and entering the building.

 **~ x ~**

"I. No. I believe. "Phichit says, terrified, when he sees Yuuri. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Summary or complete"

"Do not dare to summarize. If not I'll kill you. "Phichit threatened him, making the Japanese laugh.

"Alright, alright." Yuuri then goes on to tell his best friend.

 _Best friend who studied at the same university._

 _Best friend who knows Professor Victor Nikiforov._ _(Although the same can not be said otherwise.)_

 _Best friend who knows about Yuuri's secret._ _("It's not my fault you did not shut the bathroom door to masturbate by moaning 'Victooor ~'." - Result: Yuuri refuses to leave the room for days, embarrassed. Phichit, sighing, sends a link to a Fanfic page for him on his cell phone. And so he started his new hobby.)_

When he finishes, Phichit worries.

"Shall I postpone my moving?"

"I'll be fine," Yuuri responds, smiling. "Victor told me if I needed to, just ask for it.

Minutes in silence, until ...

"Yahooo, my best friend will lose her virginity!"

"Shut up, Phi!" Yuuri yells, grumpy. "I need help with one thing."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Enter what I'm going to tell you." And Yuuri begins to speak, as soon as his friend picks up the laptop.

 **~ x ~**

 _"When the two detectives walk into the ring, past curious people, cops, and the 'keep away' tape, they did not expect to find someone skating quietly._

"But.

 _What._ _Playsetsky asks, frowning._

"Detectives." A beautiful policewoman approaches them, saluting them.

"Anya!

 _It's good to see you again! "Viktor exclaims, and with this draws the attention of the skater, who stops and looks at them._ _"Who is it?"_

"He discovered the body.

 _His name is Yuri Kunogi and he's from Japan. According to him, he's here to work. "She responds, looking at the Japanese, who approaches them._ _"Better speak to him in English._ _I do not think he understands Russian. "_

"Wow!

 _His name is Yuri too! "Viktor exclaims with his heart-shaped smile, receiving a grimace from the other detective._

"Shut up, old man!

 _Do not give me your crazy ideas. "The blonde screams, stepping on his partner's foot._

The whole comedy scene is assisted by the Japanese, who does not sketch any reaction and does not say anything.

"This way, please," Anya says, in English.

The three of them follow her to the other side of the arena, where the lockers are.

 _There, the body of a not very young man is sprawled on one of the benches, stabbed in the chest._ _The detective has 22 stab wounds of what appears to be the same knife._ _The experts take pictures and analyze the scene around them, and the police officer decides to start with what they have already discovered. '_

 **~ x ~**

"That's very interesting!" Phichit exclaims, typing.

When he finishes, he goes to the kitchen, takes one of the medicines with water and goes to sleep.

 **~ x ~**

When he wakes up, the next day he receives a message notification on his cell phone. He sees that it is Victor and when he reads, frown on seeing the site address where he posted his previous fic ... _. s/12645369/1/Bloody-Ice_

 _Not this one._ _Phichit!_

He opens it and sees that yes, his best friend posted the fic in his account.

When he leaves the room, he sees the bags and cardboard boxes in the room. His best friend and his boyfriend are pulling things out, and Yuuri feels a tightness in his stomach. He's leaving me. I'm alone again.

"Phichit," I ask, taking a deep breath. "Why did you post Bloody Ice?"

"Was not it?" He asks, surprised.

"No! She's incomplete! "Yuuri screams, startling the two present. "There are still many chapters! And I can only work on it when I get better on my arm! I can not write anything now! "

 _And you're leaving me!_ He does not speak.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm sorry. "Phichit hugs him, and Yuuri reciprocates." It's going to be all right. "

 _No no go._

And after removing everything and saying goodbye, Phichit leaves the apartment.

 _Be happy, Phi._

 **~ x ~**

"Nishigori-san? It's Yuuri. I know I'm calling, but I was in an accident and I can not teach for a while. I'm good, thank you for caring. Yes, I'll keep in touch. Excuse me. See you."

 **~ x ~**

When Victor does not receive a message after he sends the link to Yuuri, he begins to worry. Especially because in the notifications, the boy read the message. He decides to stop by his apartment after work.

...

When he arrives at the building, he climbs the stairs to the top floor, where he sees the door to his apartment (which he knows because it was one of the questions the doctor asked and his former student answered.)

As he approaches, he sees a woman trying to shake him. The Japanese looked like a trance, frozen in the middle of the room, staring at the door, but seeing nothing.

"Yuuri?" Victor asks.

Suddenly, a tear falls from his face, and Victor realizes that he is looking at him. Yuuri closes his eyes and falls, being supported by the woman.

 **~ x ~**

After a brief conversation with the woman, who is chairman of the building, Victor carries Yuuri to his car, seeing that he is only asleep. He comes back to pick up some things that may be important to him and closes the apartment with his key. Already in the car, he takes it to his house.

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri wakes up, he discovers that:

 ** _1) You are in a lot of pain._**

 ** _2) He is hungry._**

 ** _3) It is wet with sweat._**

 ** _4) Are you in a different room?_**

 ** _5) You are seeing pictures of Victor Nikiforov and Makkachin in door pictures scattered around the room._**

"Hey! How are you feeling? "I listen to Victor and I look at him, trying to figure out what to answer.

"In pain and with hunger."

"Fine, I made you some soup," he says, stepping away.

I get up from the bed and walk behind him, looking at the apartment I'm in.

He puts the soup plate on the table along with my medicine and I sit down, putting the pill in my mouth and swallowing it with water. I begin to take the soup, giving a smile to realize that it is delicious.

"Thank you very much, Victor," he says as he finishes.

"Yuuri. I know you might think it's bad, but I want you to stay here. Let me take care of you. I love you too much and I'm heartbroken for being the cause of your suffering and not being able to do anything for you. "Victor says, approaching the Japanese, who looks at him in surprise.

"You ... Do you love me?" He asks, and Victor freezes in embarrassment.

"Since I first saw you in Dance History class."

Yuuri raises his left hand and slides his fingers into his face.

"I love you too," he says, timidly.

Victor approaches his face, and kisses him lightly. Yuuri, in a small moment of courage, grabs him from behind the neck and pulls him, making the kiss now more ardent.

"Too bad I can not get you to bed yet," Victor says, taking him in his arms.

"Well, I'll soon be cured if you take care of me," Yuuri says, leaning his face against his neck, breathing in the delicious scent of the perfume he wears.

"So I promise to take good care of you." The Russian sits on the bed. "What do you want to do now?"

Yuuri smiles, and points at the laptop.

"Are you good at typing?"

"Sure," Victor replies, confused.

"So, can you type what I'm going to say?" Yuuri asks, and Victor turns on the computer, already opening the text editor.

 **~ x ~**

 _'Pain._ _I feel pain._ _Pain that hits him in various corners of his body, in his trunk and belly._ _I feel the viscous liquid dripping from each place inflicted by pain._ _Suddenly, my heart hurts._ _A female voice screams several times die!_ _I can not take it anymore._ _Please stop!_

"Yamette !"

Yuuri wakes up suddenly, feeling sick.

 _Again he had a nightmare involving the Ichikawa Institute, where he spent much of his childhood and adolescence under special care._ _He puts his gloved hands on his hands and closes them tightly._ _Gradually he controls his breathing and looks around, to the room where he lies and memories of the previous day flowing in his mind._ _The case and the detectives._ _Viktor Gontcharov. '_

...

"Wait a minute? Are you _K. Haruyuki_ ? "

"Can you continue to write, please? If I do not lose the line of reasoning ... Oh! I've lost."

"Oh!"

"Read to me." And Victor reads. "Hm. Perfect."

 **~ x ~**

When Yuuri improves his wounds and Victor kisses him, he starts laughing as he remembers Phichit screaming.

 _"Yahooooo, my best friend will lose her virginity!"_

"What is it?" Victor asked, stroking his face.

"Just a funny memory." Yuuri pulls him to him, and they kiss again.


End file.
